


Spend A Little Time With Me

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrianne's trying to study. Danneel keeps finding ways to distract her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend A Little Time With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apodiopsys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apodiopsys/gifts).



There was just something about Adrianne that made Danneel's mouth watered. She was wearing her striped pajamas that was a little too tight on her body and sitting on the couch with her nose stuck in her textbook. It was perfectly average and yet all Danneel wanted to do was tackle her and kiss her senseless for how adorable Adrianne looked.

"I can feel you leering at me, perv," Adrianne said without looking up from her textbook.

"I can see your nipples. You're not wearing a bra."

She snorted. "I'm wearing pajamas. Bras aren't necessary in pajamas."

"You look tired. Maybe you should take a break from studying. I know the perfect thing you can do."

Adrianne laughed as she set aside her textbook and Danneel took the opportunity to cross the room and sit down beside her. "What did you have in mind?"

"Turn around." Adrianne did as requested and made a contented noise as Danneel placed her hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them. "You're so tense."

"Mmhm. Oh, that's the spot." Adrianne leaned forward and Danneel pressed herself against her back. "You have magic fingers." She continued to make happy noises as Danneel's hands trailed from her shoulders down her back. "You should have gone into massage therapy instead of business."

"Maybe, but that'd mean I would use my magic fingers on people other than you." Danneel nipped at Adrianne's earlobe. "I'd rather just be touching you."

"Well, when you put it that way, I approve of your decision."

Danneel chuckled and kissed Adrianne's shoulder. "I'm so thrilled you approve. Do you think I can persuade you to give up studying tonight for something a little more physical?"

"I have a huge exam tomorrow and I need to study. Oh, right there. Don't stop." Adrianne groaned as Danneel rubbed a particular spot on her back.

"I bet you're hungry. I can make you something to eat. What about some grilled cheese sandwiches and a milk shake? You know I've been dying to use my new blender."

Adrianne shifted until she was facing Danneel and gave her a look. "I know what you're doing. Stop stalling me. I have at least four more chapters to read before tomorrow morning." She patted Danneel's knee before reaching for her textbook. "I'm sure there's something else in the apartment to keep you distracted while I study. Go. Shoo."

Danneel wrinkled her nose and got to her feet. "Fine, go ahead and study. I'm just going to head into our bedroom, get naked, and play with Mr. Flicker."

Adrianne's eyes widened before she cleared her throat. "Mr. Flicker, you say? It's been awhile since you played with that particular toy."

"I can't help that I am going to be lonely on our silk sheets with only a toy to keep me company." Danneel winked at Adrianne before walking towards the bedroom. There was a loud thunk from the living room before Adrianne came stalking inside.

"You win. Let's go have sex. I can study tomorrow."

Danneel laughed as Adrianne scooped her into her arms and tossed her on the bed.


End file.
